sadottersfandomcom-20200213-history
Participants
The Participants are the various characters who have officially become part of a Game within the history of the Sad Otters' roleplays. Each Game has about 9-13 participants in them. The Class Trial The participants of The Class Trial were forced to kill each other and get away with murder in order to escape the facility. The participants were split into two teams: Tau-Team and Xi-Team. In Tau-Team, the participants were: # Harrison Lawler # Kamagi Nankaja # Chloe Silver # Lucille Luck # Vincent Russel In Xi-Team, the participants were: # Erica Porter # Josharu Haegime # Kendall Aston # Kye Dec # Carter Marl Turnaround Archipelago The participants of Turnaround Archipelago were forced to kill each other and get away with murder in order to avoid sinking the island and be able to escape unscathed. The participants here were: # Avium # Lucy # Josharu Haegime # Jackie Hart # Hazel Lawler # Elric Porter # Kagari Kansatsu # Dan Ortiz # Sky # Alan Portner S.S. Despair The participants of S.S. Despair were forced to kill each other in 5-day increments and get away with it in order to escape the ship they were in. The participants here were: # Harry Peteller # Daisy Peteller # Laurent Draconia # Masashiro Amane # Shuichi Kisaragi # Felix Dec # Zephyr Noctil # Heinrich Porter # Jamie Bogue # Maria II Appassion # Kei Matsuda # Harper Liliput # Reggie Compton Killing Game 4: The New Millenium The participants of The New Millennium were forced to kill each other and get away with it in order to escape the facility. This was, however, intervened by an outside force, ending the Game prematurely. The participants here were: # Absolon Draconia # Jill Reyes # Aura Noctil # Johnathan L. Winston # Edmond Nero # Naomi Hopkins # Henry Porter # Sonny Enos # Janie Bugge # Veronica Valentine Ambidex Game: A Game of Choice The participants of the Ambidex Game were forced to participate in a set of Escape the Room puzzles and compete against each other for points to escape the facility. The participants here were: # Josharu Haegime # Daisy Peteller # Hector Dec # Reis Noctil # Rick Green # Niklas Balk # Billie J. Gervaise # Mrs. Porter # Jacey B KG5: Antarctic Catastrophe The participants of Antarctic Catastrophe were forced to kill each other in 4-day increments and get away with it in order to escape the icy continent of Antartica. The participants here were: # Dirk Danger # Sam Page # Eric Porter # Faith Dantes # James Herrington # Kohaku Kojima # Jane Budge # Kaitlyn P # Sigore Fuoco # Frankie Bravo # Luna Noctil KG6: Ten Little Sinners The participants of Ten Little Sinners's Atonement Game were trapped in a mansion on a remote island, with a time limit of 30 days before the island explodes. One of them was an Assassin in charge of killing every single participant, while the others were tasked in finding out the Assassin and lynch them. The participants here were: # Alec Drake # Alexander Trop # Alexi Bismarck # Flynn Arséne # Jamie Emmerich # Jessie Buggay # Kuchlo Trenkote # Peter Porter # Robin LeBlanc # Ventus Noctil Killing Game 7: Killing Bonds The participants of Killing Bonds are trapped in a facility far off in the future, and they must kill each other and get away with murder to escape, while also forming bonds of friendship with a partnered participant along the way. The participants here are: # Oscar Roth # Tess Moxie # Ayano Shinkawa # Jenny Boddy # Xarles Ezekiel # Eratsu Ikatsu # Wayne Thompson # Stefanie # Carlos Monroe # Yusuke Wagataki